


Рождественский подарок

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс, расследуя в Сочельник дело, остаётся без табака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103651) by [Cee5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5). 



Сочельник. Часы пробили полночь. По скудно освещённой комнате бродила взад-вперёд одинокая душа.

Увитые гирляндами пробирки с разноцветными жидкостями напоминали странную рождественскую ель. Звуки скрипки заполняли комнату, сплетаясь с ритмом, заданным танцующими в камине языками пламени. 

В воздухе витал дух нераскрытого преступления, смятённый ум заставлял смычок извлекать беспорядочные ноты. 

Шерлок положил скрипку на диван, но ритм продолжал звучать: послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги вверх по лестнице. 

― Вы его принесли? 

Вошедший услышал вопрос прежде, чем закрыл дверь, разделся и повесил пальто. Оно было влажным и роняло капельки на пол, но это волновало сейчас меньше всего. Не лучшее начало Рождества для доктора Джона Уотсона: Шерлок Холмс весь день был раздражён и не пытался этого скрыть. 

― Принёс. 

Несмотря на сварливое настроение соседа по квартире, доктор улыбался: Шерлока ждал сюрприз. 

― С Рождеством, ― произнёс Уотсон и протянул другу деревянную коробку. Шерлок взял её своими длинными пальцами и нахмурился. Он точно знал, что там. Но оказалось, знал не всё. 

Открыв коробку, он нашёл внутри не только табак, без которого промучился весь день, но и новую трубку, перевязанную красивой лентой. 

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся и плавным движением снял ленту. 

― Мой дорогой Уотсон, ― промолвил он, глядя на друга, ― мне нечего подарить вам в ответ.

Но Уотсон просто улыбнулся и с манящей теплотой взял его ладонь. 

― Мне не нужно ничего, кроме вас самих.

Он забрал коробку у Шерлока, набил и раскурил для него трубку. Мятущийся разум нуждался в отдыхе. И Джон был здесь, чтобы даровать его.

Шерлок Холмс был не из тех, кто легко выказывает нежность, но, пытаясь разрешить возникшее затруднение, он сел у камина и усадил рядом Уотсона, крепко держа за руку. Уотсон всегда был исключением, только подтверждающим правило. 

― С Рождеством, ― шепнул Холмс, и воздух над его головой наполнился клубами дыма. 

Он встал, зная, какой наилучший подарок может преподнести другу, снова взял скрипку ― и играл всю ночь. Для одного слушателя, единственного, кто имеет значение.


End file.
